


How to find happiness....

by StormblazeP51



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunk idiots, Explicit Sexual Content, Finn is fed up with dealing with everyone's BS, M/M, Some Fluff, Substance Abuse, cursing, some snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: Finn is send on another mission, this time, one that he seems to be unable to complete.After another fruitless day he decides to let it rest and have some fun, finding himself in a local bar, and in the company of an intruiging stranger....
Relationships: Past Finn McMissile/Leland Turbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	How to find happiness....

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I'm not dead.......yet......  
> I don't know how this thing came to be, and I don't know why I rewrote it twice..........
> 
> Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or the places aside from Rodinon, Barkley and Mr. Silver.
> 
> Also, NONE OF THIS IS CANON!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-WHACK! 

With a groan a silvery-blue Aston Martin arose groggily from his desk, having fallen asleep the previous night while he had worked on a report of his most recent solo mission. 

Busting a ring of drug dealers. 

Now, after he had blinked himself into a somewhat conscious state of mind, he looked over the pile of papers – which were stacked neatly on the very edges of his desk – And into two worried green eyes. 

Those eyes belonged to none other than C.H.R.O.M.E's newest Field agent, Holley Shiftwell. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, she clearly wasn't used to seeing him tired or exhausted. 

“Uhhgg.....good morning, miss Shiftwell” He greeted the younger agent quietly, voice thick and hoarse. Tiredness still hung heavy in every single fiber of his body, making it hard for him to move with the grace that everyone was used too. Slowly getting out from behind his desk he carefully avoided to bump into it, or the towers of stacked papers would probably crush Holley and him. 

The concern in her eyes pretty much doubled as she saw just how tense he was and how stiff each of his moves were. 

_That's what age does, kid_

“Good morning Sir, Mr. Silver wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you ASAP, he said it's something very important.” She said that with the professionalism of someone who was used to talking to big guys with even bigger egos. But Finn knew her and was able to see through the facade, and to the shy girl she was. He nodded and stretched once, getting the last of the morning stiffness out of his system, then he smiled at Holley, reassuring her in her stance, and gesturing her that he would leave the room after her, as it was expected of a Gentleman. 

Not even fifteen minutes later and Finn found himself in Mr. Silver's office.

Mr. Silver was a young Mercedes AMG GT R, his name matching his paint job.  
He had, unlike his father and grandfather, never been an active agent but he was smart and he had had the skills to work his way up the ranks until he had taken the position of C.H.R.O.M.E's boss around 9 years ago. To say that Finn was anything but happy about having been ordered into his boss' office at 4 in the morning was the understatement of the century.  
His already bad mood – caused from serious under caffeination and sleep deprivation – got worsened as Silver's next sentence started with: “So, Finn, I know you just returned from a mission, and I can understand that you're tired and craving some rest.” 

Yup. And here they went, his hopes of a day off to recover and relax. 

Remembering the oath he had sworn as he had begun his work, he stood in silence, and listened to what Silver had to say.

“But the head of the CIA asked me for our aid. He claimed that they were searching for a highly decoded boss of the Russian Mafia, and since Agent Redline's unfortunate demise they have no one skilled enough to be sent out onto a mission like that in their own rows.” 

Silver stalled shortly, presumably to see how Finn would react, but not getting any reaction seemed to spur him on to continue. 

“So he came to us, and well, I told him that I would send my best man to do the job, and as proud as I am, it also does make me feel somewhat guilty, that it's always you who gets the most dangerous of missions.” Silver paused once more, seemingly pondering his next words, before he shook his head slightly and turned back to the waiting agent. “Anyway, they have left me no choice, and thus you will leave in an hour, Siddeley is already informed and is getting fueled up as we speak. I trust that you will complete this mission just as successful as usual, still, good luck Agent McMissile. The world is counting on you now ” 

' _The world is counting on you now' Isn't It always?_

Suppressing a huff and a curse he took the file that Silver held out to him, peeked inside and sighed internally. That sucker was almost as thick as his own front tire! He would be on this thing for weeks, if not months! Silver opened the door for him and he made his way back to his quarters in the basement of the building. 

Packing only the bare necessities he paused as his tire accidentally bumped against an old picture frame. It fell over with a clatter and he cringed as he heard the sound of cracking glass. Reaching out he carefully pulled the photograph out of the frame, and his eyes widened as he saw the car on the picture. It was Leland. Young, bold and boisterous as he was he grinned into the camera with the biggest slag eating smirk Finn had ever seen, and the Aston Martin smiled ruefully as he blinked several times to get rid of the sting in his eyes. Carefully putting the picture back down he turned away from it, inhaling deeply several times he resumed his packing, trying his damned hardest to forget what had just reared up inside him. Lucky for him Holley came in not long after and informed him that Siddeley was ready to leave. 

“Good morning Finn, slept well?” was how Siddeley greeted him as he rolled up the plane's access ramp. Laughing softly at the plane's cheerfulness he responded “Just fine old chap, just too little it seems” He said that last bit around a yawn. 

Which caused Siddeley to chuckle. 

“Well, we have almost nine hours of flight ahead of us, enough time for a nap and getting to know what you're getting into” the Gulfstream sing songed and Finn couldn't help but pull the plane's words into honest consideration. 

“You know what? I think I'm gonna do just that, wake me up in five please, okay?” 

“Sure thing, Finn. Sleep well!” With that Siddeley dimmed the lights in his passenger cabin and soon Finn was back asleep. 

The arrival in Chicago was surprisingly smooth and it didn't take long until Finn could leave the airport and check in to the nearest hotel. 

Four months. 

He was on this thing since four whole months now. And each time, just when he thought he was close to completing the mission, a new piece appeared and threw his investigations over onto a pile and he had to start from new. 

Today was one of such days where he wished he had stayed asleep behind his desk on that one damned morning. The reason for that being that the informant, who had been supposed to deliver him with new information, had been found drowned in the Chicago River this morning. And as if that weren't bad enough already both the CIA and C.H.R.O.M.E were slowly getting fed up with not getting any further than they already were. 

But what was he supposed to do?! 

Pray for a miracle? 

He hadn't been to church since lord knows when. 

Mentally slapping himself for the pun he huffed and decided to let the mission rest for a day, there was no use in cracking his skull over something that brought no sense or reason anyway. But his spy nature just wouldn't let him rest and he went over the file and all the information he had gathered in the past four months, hoping to find _something_ of use. But, to no avail. He stared at the gathered information and combined and subtracted until the sun went back down and he left the hotel with icy resignation and a pounding headache. 

Another day was wasted. 

He needed a drink. Or five. 

While aimlessly driving around the city he came across a bar that sat a bit away from the bustle and tussle that the downtown was known for. In bold letters “Brandt's” was written atop the door and he rolled inside carefully. Much to his surprise and relief there weren't many guest inside the bar, only a large X6 who sat directly at the bar and sipped on a drink, two Miatas that played a round of cards and an old Viper that eyed him with unveiled disgust. Dutifully ignoring the spiteful glares thrown after him he drove up to the bar and took a free a seat beside the X6, where he ordered himself a scotch and downed it the second the glass reached him before repeating his order. He could feel how the X6 shifted to look at him and tensed up slightly as he felt his eyes scan every inch of his body. Then he relaxed as he heard the other chuckle in a friendly way. 

“Shitty day, eh?” 

“Could say so, I suppose.” 

“Hm, you heard of the poor guy in the river?” 

Finn nodded absentmindedly and downed his third glass of scotch. 

“Yeah, poor soul indeed.” 

Another glass slipped to him and the X6 raised his own to a toast: 

“On the poor souls whose lives were taken by the river, may they find eternal peace” 

after the toast was spoken Finn muttered a word of agreement and raised his glass shortly. 

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, then the X6 turned to him again. 

“You seem like something's bothering you, need to get it off your chest?”

Finn looked at the pitch black X6 with disbelief. They didn't even know each other's names and already the other asked him if he was fine. If he was honest, he didn't know if he should be angry, confused or relieved about having someone ask if he was well. 

Sighing he decided to bite the bullet. 

“Yeah, am kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. Big Boss is demanding answers that I don't have and probably never will find. And then each time when I think I got it, BAM! Something else comes in between and I can start from new. I am more occupied with this mission than anything else!” With shock he realized what he had just said. But to his surprise the other didn't even seem very fazed. 

“Mission hn? What are you? An investigator? Special kind of cop?” He asked that with a friendly smile and ordered another scotch for Finn. 

“Ehh yes, yes, I'm an investigator. A client...hasn't been paying and I was send to..set him straight and find out why.” he lied quickly. 

The X6 laughed at that, then he turned to him and became dead serious. “You're a terrible liar, you know that?! If you allow, let me give you some well meant advice: Never lie to me again. I know that you were send by the British government. Spy I suppose?” 

Finn was baffled, and it showed on his face. 

“How did you....?...” 

“Got a few friends in high places, one told me that an Aston Martin Faultless GT would come here to investigate on something, and here you are. Name's Rodinon, former cop. And you are?”

“Finn, Agent of the British intelligence” 

“Well Finn, pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable earlier, that wasn't my intention, I simply can't stand it when I'm being lied at. But now, let's let those topics rest, we're both here to have a good time after all. Isn't that right?” 

“It is indeed. I'm quite pleased to make your acquaintance as well. Tell me, are there any good restaurants somewhere near....” 

The rest of the evening they talked, laughed and drank. The alcohol loosened Finn up enough that he soon forgot to keep his guard up and he told Rodinon everything. From his first days in the academy, to meeting and falling in love with Leland, his first missions. The great breakthrough and his rise through the ranks and to fame. losing Leland. Until he came back to the present with a certain somberness in his voice. Rodinon had listened quietly the whole time and once Finn was done he surprised the agent by pulling him into a hug. Finn relaxed after a few seconds and returned it hesitantly. Rodinon patted his back before he released him and returned to his original seat. Finn looked at him and their eyes met. Sea green met icy blue and the Aston Martin found himself drowning in their intensity. Rodinon smiled and nodded him to the door, leaving the money for their drinks on the counter the larger car lead him outside into the night. Heavy rain had started to fall and thunder rumbled in the distance while they drove down several streets until they stood before a large iron fence, behind it an even bigger house. 

Scratch that, It wasn't a house. It was a mansion. A huge, old, Victorian mansion that would have fitted perfectly into a horror movie at night, and into a sweet romance by day. It had a white exterior and several Windows that faced to the street, but the glass was tinted black so that no one could look inside. Two large, very old and very thick chestnut trees stood to either side of the ramp that lead up to the mansion and a huge Garden surrounded the property. 

At the push of the bell a voice cracked through the speaker.  
..:Household of Mr. and Mrs. Rokossovsky, how can I help you?:..  
..:It's me Barkley, Rodinon, I brought a guest with me.:..

The gate opened by itself and both cars drove up the ramp to the ages old building. Finn startled slightly as something small and soft zapped by his canopy, his yelp gaining Rodinon's attention, who looked back to see if he was okay, only to laugh as he saw the Faultless' priceless expression. 

“Did I forget to mention that we have bats here?”  
Finn's glare could have melted steel. 

The door was opened by a forklift, Barkley, Finn presumed, and Rodinon smiled as the older male greeted him with a dramatic scene. “Oh Master Rodinon, I am so glad that you have returned safely, with all the crazy murderers and the storm it's just not safe out there. But thank Chrysler that you came home safely, your brother was also worried sick about you. And a very hearty welcome to you as well of course, it's been a while since any of the masters have brought guests home.” 

Rodinon responded to that with a hearty chuckle and a friendly smile. “Thank you Barkley, it's good to know that someone is waiting at home. But if you'd excuse us now, we both had a hard day and I'm sure you're tired as well.” 

“Ohh yes sir, very tired indeed. My oldest got her son today so it was a very exciting day, she named the little Ben isn't that sweet?” 

“Yes, yes, very sweet indeed, and congratulations you old dog! Now, come on, you want some sleep, Finn here looks like he's about to turn into a zombie if he doesn't get any sleep, and I'm quite exhausted myself.” 

“Of course Master, of course”

Barkley dried them up with a fluffy towel before they wished the old forklift a goodnight and were allowed on their way.  
The larger car lead him up a ramp and into the side of the house that faced away from the street, here the hallways were dark, only lit by old petroleum lamps that gave of a soothing yellow glow. He supposed that the wall's were either crimson or Bordeaux in colour, that was what the bits that were lightened suggested. He stopped after Rodinon before a large, massive wooden door that sat in thick, black iron hinges. The X6 unlocked the door and Finn practically gawked as he saw the interior of the room. A hardwood floor, crimson walls and ceiling. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling and a large chimney sat in one of the walls, en carved in thick stone a few logs laid inside it. A spacious and fluffy bed rug filled out the space between the chimney and the king sized bed. A nightstand made of wood stood beside it, an old golden lamp on top of it. 

Seeing his face Rodinon chuckled and closed the door, which fell into its lock without making a sound. He locked it, to which Finn responded by giving him an uncertain side stare. He calmed him with a smile and a “Safety precautions against my nephew. I wouldn't like him barging in on us should this evening get........out of tire.” Finn relaxed at that, seemingly understanding what the other meant and so Rodinon drove over to the chimney, lightening up a piece of paper he put it between the logs and blew at it until they ignited and caused for a warm, gentle glow in the room and a steady, comfy source of heat. He turned back to Finn, who was still busy gawking at the size of the room and it's luxurious interior. He drove over to the wall beside his the bed and pressed a hidden button, a few moments later the wall retreated and a cupboard filled with fine wines and champagne of all sorts replaced it. Taking two glasses he reached out for a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass. He looked back at the agent and smirked as he was occupied with ogling over the place. Once both glasses contained some of the fine red wine he turned around and joined the agent by the chimney. Holding the glass out for the other Finn took it with a surprised smile and settled down comfortably. They toasted and both took a sip of the wine, which was sweet, lovely and potent. He definitely tasted the alcohol, but it wasn't a taste that he minded much.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, both of them content to listen to the fire cracking and sipping their wine. Then Finn decided to try and spark up a little conversation. He could feel himself relax and heat up, the alcohol from the scotchs and the wine slowly taking effect. 

“Wow, you live really high above anything I could ever afford.” he breathed as he took another look at the room around them. 

Rodinon chuckled and replied “Thanks, but I only did so much to earn this.” 

“How so?” 

“My family descends from Russia actually but my great grand parents fled here to the US as the world was in war. They were both quite wealthy and bought this house together with the servants, and over time my grandparents inherited it and as they died it came into the possession of me and my brother's parents. They divorced as we were six and two and my mother took me back with her to Russia. There I became a cop, but....something happened and I was forced to quit.” 

“Oh, what a shame. It seems we both had to fight fate at some point. Ohh boy, I don't know if it's the fire or the alcohol, but I'm getting hot....or maybe it's you” joked the older male. 

“Heh. I'd be honored if it were me. After all, I don't get to invite such beauties like you every day” he joked softly, getting closer to the older Agent who chuckled softly. 

“Neither am I” Finn replied with a smile, getting closer to the other himself. 

They both looked into each others eyes and it was as if all barriers and walls between them had turned to dust. Finn breathed through his mouth and blushed as his mind started to wander to less clean places.

“You know,” Rodinon started, beginning to feel hot himself, “The night's still young, we still could have some fun...if you know what I mean...” he breathed softly, leaning in closer he placed feather like kisses on the Agents cheek. Finn nodded, knowing exactly what the other hinted at. He could feel anxiety and excitement rise in his core since it had been a long time since he had last gotten intimate with someone. But, somewhere, something deep down in him told him that he needed whatever was coming his way now. 

As the X6's mouth came closer to his own he leaned into him and they engaged in a slow, sensual kiss. Finn moaned softly as the younger's tongue explored his mouth and with each tender brush of the other against him he felt the little bit of left over resistance melt away more and more.  
They broke the kiss for oxygen and leaned in closely to each other, Finn felt himself get intoxicated by the other's scent and overwhelmed he whispered “What are we even doing right now?” 

Rodinon nibbled at his side gently and rasped “I don't know. Do you want me to stop?”

“...No...” 

With that the larger male started to work his way across the agents smaller, lighter frame, kissing, licking, sucking and biting at anything he could reach. He left not a single inch untouched of the other's body, and soon the Spy's heavy breathing and whimpers of pleasure were the only sounds in the room next to the cracking of the logs in the fire.

Finn's brain seemed to go on standby and his soul took over. He submitted fully to the larger car, who was setting every inch of his frame on fire with his tender torment. A nip of sharp teeth at his sensitive rear view mirror had him arching and moaning, an unexpected orgasm washing over him. The X6 continued to suck and lick at the sensitive piece, sending him tumbling straight into a second climax. All the while the other car looked at him out of half lidded, dark eyes. He slowly made his way to his mouth again, capturing him in a kiss, setting his whole body on fire once more. He looked at Rodinon through the haze of lust and pleasure and moaned as the larger kissed the corner of his mouth. He gave him another peck and carefully moved the smaller faultless onto his side on the bed rug, his back facing the warm fire. Finn drew in a shaky inhale as he felt the other's soft lips, wet tongue and sharp teeth on his sensitive underside, working his way down to his rear, and to the treasures hidden behind the pulsing and throbbing panels. 

He breathed heavily, trembling from pleasure, chills running up and down his spine, as the younger male gently licked and nipped at the warm, soft metal until it finally slid aside and revealed a small, glistening slit. Finn arched and a deep, pleasure filled moan escaped him as the other's long, skilled tongue slid deeply inside his sweet, pulsing wet heat, and he spread his rear tires widely for the other. He cursed under his breath as he felt it move deeply inside him, sending chills of pleasure through him. 

“F-Fuck.....quit teasing already and take me~...” begged Finn, on the brink of another orgasm. 

But Rodinon was in no hurry. He moaned softly himself as he tasted the british agent's fluids for the first time. 

“Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet...” 

He retracted his tongue and slowly, tormentingly lightly he licked over the other's sensitive, swollen folds, giving a few tender flicks to his clit. Occasionally he teased the small slit with the tip of his tongue, delving it inside just barely, driving the older male crazy. The shaking pants of the Faultless and the soft, high pitched noises of pleasure told him that he was doing his job right. 

He paused after a little while and got up, leaving a panting and desperate Finn by the chimney. The faultless looked after him with confusion and desire and whined as he collected a few pillows and a blanket from the bed. He returned to him and built the other a comfortable nest just a few feet beside the warmth of the fire. 

He gently shoved the older Aston Martin to the nest, and Finn climbed inside slowly. He laid onto his side and tilted onto his roof slightly, exposing his dripping array to the other. The younger X6 grinned and collected the bottle of wine. He took a sip and kissed the other male, letting the fluid flow from one mouth to the other and Finn shivered. 

Rodinon nuzzled up against him and resumed his work.

Finn trembled, each single small touch awakened a fire inside him that he hadn't felt since Leland's demise.

A sudden nip to his sensitive clit, not enough to actually hurt but enough to be overly stimulating, had him cry out as he climaxed once more. His climax was drawn out as Rodinon practically sucked out the fluids from inside his slit, cleaning him with his long, dexterous tongue. By now he was limp like a puppet and also as submissive, and he only moaned as Rodinon turned him onto his belly and nuzzled him. 

“Are you feeling good?” rasped the younger into his ear and he could only nod. “Good.”

He squinted in confusion as the bigger car then drove up to his face. There was a wet 'snck' and Finn shuddered in anticipation as the other male's shaft slid out of its compartment. A ping of anxiety went through him as he saw just how well equipped the younger was. The shaft was long, with a thick head and a wide base. It glistened from the pre that coated it and a thick droplet of the slimy fluid sat at the tip, causing his slit to clench tightly around thin air in anticipation. 

He looked at the wet shaft and back up to Rodinon's face, and the grin of the other was all the invitation he needed. Crawling forwards after Rodinon had reversely mounted him he licked the tip once, moaning as he tasted the slimy pre. He licked over it a few more times before he gathered up the courage to let it slide halfway into his mouth. He looked up as he heard the other emit a deep, throaty groan and a blush made its way onto his face as a gush of pre spurted onto his tongue. He let it slide back out of his mouth, licked the tip again and re sheathed it inside his mouth. Slowly moving for- and backwards he took him in deeper, inch by inch until the younger male hilted inside his mouth. Rodinon, for the most part, was still keeping his composure but occasionally soft trembling pants or quiet moans would escape him too.  
He enclosed his lips around the hard length, caressing him with his tongue and torturing him by tightening his throat around the tip. The larger male slowly started to move against him, thrusting into his mouth and throat he let go bit by bit and Finn could feel droplets of lube leave his slit as he became wetter and wetter with every thrust and groan of the other. Soon he had to brace himself against the other's powerful thrusts, he had him in an iron grip, his front wheels grabbing him hard enough to leave a bruise. He moaned as the larger car then suddenly hilted in his mouth, tensed up and stilled. 

Just heartbeats later several gushes of warm, slimy seed spurted down his throat and he moaned deeply as he felt the shaft pulsate inside his mouth. 

A few minutes passed before Rodinon slowly slid out of his throat and slid off of his roof. They looked at each other, both blushing and panting. Then they leaned in close once more and Rodinon moaned softly as he tastes himself on the other's tongue. 

“Turn around” he whispered, and Finn complied, turning his back to him he instinctively lowered his front and raised his rear. 

Rodinon inhaled softly, and nuzzled him. 

“Are you on your fertile days?” he asked softly, despite already knowing the answer. 

Finn just shook his head as a “No” and he grinned, mounted the smaller car and lined his hard shaft up to the small slit. 

He teased the other by letting his tip swipe over the small opening, making Finn pant and shiver.  
The faultless whimpered from the pleasurable torture, he needed this more than anything right now. 

“S-Stop teasing!” he whined, his front wheels digging into the pillows, then he arched upwards, raising his rear further and Rodinon used the opportunity to sheath himself inside the tight slit with a singular, swift and smooth thrust.

Finn practically melted beneath him. 

Rodinon gave him a few minutes to adjust, which were spent by the older squirming beneath him, his entire body language practically screaming “Fuck me!”. 

“You ready?” he asked softly and Finn nodded eagerly, then he started a slow, deep rhythm. Finn raised his rear even further, whimpered and groaned, biting into a pillow to silence himself. Rodinon leaned forwards and caressed his flanks while he thrusted into him, whispering “Don't quiet yourself down, let me hear how much you love this. There is no shame in feeling good” Heeding the other's wish he spat the pillow out and the silence was replaced through strained cries and moans, accompanied by the slick noises of the X6's hard male hood sliding deep into the smaller GT's slit. 

Finn cried from the pleasure he received, lightheaded and too intoxicated to care he was nowhere near ashamed for letting Rodinon hear and see how much he enjoyed himself. Raising his left rear tire for added stimulation his tongue lolled out of his mouth as his own length slid out of it's compartment. pre gushed forth from it like water from a broken faucet. Noticing that, the other pushed him down against the bed rug, forcing his length between two pillows the Spy practically fell apart beneath him from the new, unexpected stimuli. And Rodinon did everything he could to ensure that he wouldn't go quiet again. He worked his way up from steady and slow to deep and fast in a slow course. And with the rising speed did Finn's vocalizations rise in volume and pitch. He was soon meeting every single one of Rodinon's thrusts with his hips, causing the pillows to stimulate his shaft roughly, while they built up a perfect rhythm that brought them both great amounts of pleasure. He clenched around the other's shaft and the resulting moan almost made him climax right away. He clenched again and got a similar response, coupled with a hard thrust that hit his G-spot right on and his body jerked as he sobbed in pleasure. He repeated the clench once more and again he was rewarded with a thrust to the G-spot.  
He clenched at every thrust now and it wasn't long before he reached an orgasm strong enough to knock him out cold.  
He awoke several minutes later to Rodinon panting harshly above him, a hot liquid gushed against the back wall of his slit, where it gathered to a puddle. Rodinon had knotted inside him, tying them together and each single movement of the other above him almost send him tumbling into another climax from the incredible stimulation it brought him. Finn practically collapsed into the nest, Rodinon still inside him, laying down beside him, panting and spend as well. He groggily looked up at the other and smiled. 

“That had been, incredible” he whispered. 

“It truly was” agreed the younger male. 

He snuggled closer to the ex-cop, his engine emitting a soft purr, and soothed by the crackle of the fire,the strong steady corebeat beside him and the somehow soothing feeling of the hard shaft still deep inside him he slowly doze off again. He could still register the other pulling him closer and caressing his flanks, then he finally fell asleep, feeling warm and fuzzy and content. 

And happy. 

End~

**Author's Note:**

> If you have actually read this thing until the end, thanks!  
> I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day/night whatever.


End file.
